1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device with a contact element for electrically connecting a wave guide to a conductor strip.
2. Prior Art
A so-called stepping transformer, whose geometry is substantially determined by the wavelength of the frequencies used, is employed in high frequency circuitry in a frequency range over 50 GHz at the junction between a wave guide and conductor strip circuit elements.
Usually an electrical connection of the final stage of the stepping transformer to the conductor strip circuit device is required. This electrical connection is, for example, accomplished by glued conducting small gold bands. These small gold bands are either mounted over a corner or on the bottom side of the final stage. This fabrication method is very expensive. Furthermore the electrical connection is put under great mechanical stress by possible relative motion due to differing thermal expansion of the metallic wave guide and the dielectric conductor strip substrates.